An electric vehicle is equipped with a power control device that controls electric power supplied to an electric traction motor. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-019460 describes an electric vehicle in which a power control device is fixed on a housing that houses an electric traction motor. The power control device described in this document is supported above the housing with a gap therebetween via a bracket. The term “electric vehicle” as used herein includes a hybrid vehicle that is provided with both the electric traction motor and an engine, and a vehicle in which the electric traction motor is driven with a fuel cell.
Bolts are attached at various positions of a casing of the power control device mounted on the electric vehicle. In the power control devices described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-205597 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-032830, heads of the bolts are exposed on a lower surface of the casing.